


A Day for Ghosts

by ragnarok89



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Anime/Manga Fusion, Canon - Anime, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Eventual Romance, F/F, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Friendship/Love, Implied Femslash, Introspection, One Shot, Possibly Unrequited Love, Protectiveness, Short One Shot, Soldiers, War, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Hints of Ami/Makoto. There was one thing she knew for sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day for Ghosts

Ever since they had become soldiers, Makoto had always kept a careful watch on Ami. They both fought remnants of forces beyond comprehension. Ami was smart and her intelligence had proved itself worthy in many crises, and she was a capable fighter. Still, Makoto couldn't help but stand by the blue-haired soldier, placing a hand on her shoulder from becoming crumbling remains.

It was freeing that Ami didn't need her protecting at times, as Makoto knew that she couldn't protect her forever. Along with their fellow soldiers, they had cheated death on countless occasions, but it was only a matter of time before a war would be long over for them.

Makoto was willing herself not to picture Ami as a part of moss-covered ruins from vestiges of war. She knew that Ami would keep walking forward, as well as she herself would. There was one thing she knew for sure: she would never see a day for ghosts, especially their own.


End file.
